¿Sospechas?
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Tikki y Plagg mantienen una conversacion sobre lo ocurrido tras la akumatizacion de Rossignoble, llegando a una conclusion bastante obvia, serie de drabbles inconexos sobre posibles personajes que podrian descubrir la identidad de algun heroe.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenecen, sino habria habido mas momentos oscuros en esa historia de lo que creeis.

 **Capitulo unico**

Mientras Marinette y practicamente, todos los que habian sido akumatizados empezaban a rodar el videoclip, Tikki se encontraba con Plagg en los camerinos, engullendo el kwami un trozo de su adorado y venerado Camembert.

\- Ha estado cerca - comento Tikki mientras su contraparte en el universo solo descansaba - ¿Como puedes ser tan vago? - le recrimino contestando su perezoso compañero.

\- Relajate como le dije a Adrien los parisinos estan ciegos - contesto el kwami tumbado en un cojin, mientras Tikki se le acercaba, quitandole el queso de la boca - Oh vamos devuelvemelo, ¿por favor? - pidio poniendo ojitos de cachorro, negando la encarnacion de la buena suerte.

\- No hasta que me escuches - le contesto disgustada - Es cierto que la mayoria no se daria cuenta, pero sin embargo te apuesto a que conozco a alguien que si podria, y eso seria un problema para tu portador - expuso la mariquita arqueando la mirada Plagg.

\- ¿Quien?, no te referidas a Volpina - le expuso estremeciendose la kwami ante esa idea, eso seria mucho peor a la persona que ella se referia.

\- Pues no la verdad sino Alya - dijo empezando a reir el kwami ante esa afirmacion, enojando otra vez a su compañera - Lo digo en serio cuando vio a tu portador con ese disfraz le dijo a Marinette que se parecia a Chat Noir - le expuso calmandose Plagg un poco - Y no es la primera vez que lo sospecha, al poco de ella misma ser akumatizada tambien se lo comento - volvio a decir callandose ya del todo Plagg, suspirando.

\- Pues no le quedada otra a mi portador que callarla, es bueno negociando y sobornando - expuso Plagg abriendo los ojos Tikki impactada por esas palabras - Intento sobornarme con queso para que le hablase del guardian, fue cuando nos vimos obligados a transformarnos - explico recordando a "Sirena" ambos kwamis.

\- En caso de que lo descubra aun por suerte tenemos un plan B - expuso Tikki riendo Plagg antes de contestar.

\- Ya me lo imagino, sobornarla con que posea el prodigio del zorro de manera permanente, ¿pensabas en eso no? - comento Plagg impresionando a Tikki - No soy estupido Tikki, solo disfruto de la vida - comento el gato lanzandole Tikki el Camembert a Plagg.

\- Ademas tienes razon, estan ciegos - comento Tikki empezando ambos a reir juntos, como no hacian quizas desde hacia siglos.

 **FIN**

Saludos amantes de los fics de Miraculous, llevaba tiempo quediendo unirme al fandom, pero no tenia ninguna idea buena, hasta que salio Ruiseñoble, si soy español y no tuve que madrugar para verlo, en fin por donde iba a si lo de ninguna idea, aunque esto ya ha sido tratado por otros autores, la ceguera de ambos y de la ciudad en conjunto respecto a sus identidades, queria mostrar un punto de alarma en Tikki, y en caso de que alguien descubra la identidad de Chat Noir ella ya tiene sospechas, tambien que si uno se fija casi todos los que salen en el videoclip son blancos de akumas, incluso hay alguien de rojo que no se identifica bien, extremo izquierda a la vez que Nathaniel si no recuerdo mal, a mi me parece que podria ser Kagami, en fin estan son mis elucubraciones y locuras, espero leer algun review y hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Este chapter tiene lugar despues de Anansi y hace referencia a sucesos del Combate de las reinas, asi que ya se haran una idea de quien pude estar involucrada en el.

 **Sospechas 2**

Alya se encontraba delante del ordenador, mirando los videos que le eniaban ocasionalmente los seguidores de su blog, mientras pensaba en quien podria ser Ladybug.

\- Debe ser una chica de mi edad, valiente, decidida y muy segura de si misma - pensaba en voz baja levantandose del asiento en el que estaba - Debe ser alguien a quien conozco, porque, solo alguien asi podria haberme dado un prodigio a mi y a Nino - siguio conversando consigo misma, mientras miraba los comics que tenia en su coleccion, antes de coger uno muy concreto en sus manos, un numero de Batman - Playboy multimillonario de dia, heroe justiciero de noche, 2 personalidades tan opuestas y sin embargo la misma persona - se dijo en voz baja haciendo algo clic en su cabeza - ¿Y si Ladybug hace lo mismo? - se pregunto pensando en la posibilidad, que Ladybug adoptase una personalidad muy distinta para evitar levantar sospechas, manteniendo un perfil bajo, volviendo al ordenador para empezar a escribir en un archivo personal, en el cual tenia todas sus teorias sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir, incluso alguna que otra de Hawk Moth.

\- Descuida terroncito de azucar aunque es mas observadora que muchos parisinos sigue siendo igual que todos, no ve mas haya de sus narices - expuso Plagg espiando a la joven en compañia de Tikki, suspirando Tikki antes de reclamarle por seguir llamandola terroncito de azucar.

 **¿FIN?**

Este fic no acaba estimados lectores, aunque es cierto que llevo sin actualizarlo meses eso se debe a que lo concebi inicialmente como un One-Shot, pero al ver los followers, favoritos y que me olvide de indicar que estaba completo, asi que aqui estamos, y ante el inminente estreno de Catalyst en Suiza y el Dia de los heroes en Italia, esperemos no cancelen ninguno, voy a poner mi lista personal de sospechosas sobre la identidad de Mayura.

\- Nathalie Sancoeur: su apellido es similar a sin corazon en frances, ademas si vemos las imagenes sobre Mayura vemos que el abanico abierto esta en su mano izquierda, un tessen suele usarse con la mano habil como arma principal, por lo tanto es posible que sea zurda o ambidiestra.

\- Emilie Agreste: si se que aparecio en una especie de sarcofago de cristal, pero, ¿y si es una camara de soporte vital u otra cosa similar?, en ese caso el uso esporadico del prodigio del pavo real seria logico.

\- Kagami Tsurugi: demasiado fria para mi gusto, aunque no es zurda es posible que este entrenada en su uso, aunque quedaria por ver muchas cosas.

\- ¿Marc Anciel?: si lo coloco entre parentesis pero tengo una razon, el termino Mayura es referido al pavo real **masculino** , por lo tanto existe la posibilidad de que sea el, despues de todo, tiene rasgos tan femeninos que podria hacerse pasar por mujer sin demasiado esfuerzo, aunque lo veo poco probable.

Y esta seria mi lista por orden de posibilidad de ocurrencia, espero no quitaros el sueño, cuando tenga tiempo me pondre con el proximo y creanme, no veran venir quien sospecha de quien.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos elctores, aqui les dejo con la tercera parte de este conjunto de historias inconexas, la que pondre a continuacion es la mas extraña de todas, y la unica que nadie parece haberse planteado en el fandom, comencemos.

 **Sospechas 3**

Chloe no era conocida por ser amable, humilde o paciente, pero sin embargo su caracter parecia haberse suavisado desde que se convirtio en Queen Bee, dando la impresion de que algun dia podria llegar a ser una buena persona, encontrandose la rubia durmiendo en su habitacion, recordando su encuentro con Pollen por primera vez.

 _\- Los kwamis somos muy parecidos a grandes rasgos mi reina, ¿por que la pregunta?_ \- eran las palabras que le dijo Pollen en aquella ocasion, moviendose la comisura de sus labios como si esbozase una sonrisa, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia su tocador, cogiendo un cuaderno y lapiz empezo a dibujar, aunque no era su especialidad el dibujo era relativamente detallado, siendo un retrato de Pollen, procediendo a borrar algunas lineas y a modificar el dibujo, hasta que encontro con el diseño que queria, procediendo a añadirle color, rojo y negro principalmente, mostrando a un kwami con muchos rasogs similares a los de Pollen.

\- La proxima vez que vea Pollen le preguntare su asi es el kwami de Ladybug - se dijo en la soledad de aquella habitacion, recordando lo sucedido cuando Rose fue akumatizada en Princesa fragancia, aquel muñeco de Marinette era muy similar a un kwami, pensando durante unos segundos que podria ser Ladybug, empezando a reirse sin parar ante aquella posibilidad - Ridiculo, sencillamente ridiculo - dijo en voz baja volviendo a la cama, por que era imposible que la torpe de la panadera fuese la superheroina de Paris, ¿verdad?

 **¿FIN?**

Bueno estimados lectores aqui les dejo el tercer relato de esta serie de ideas inconexas, esta ultima se que nadie la esparaba, pero existe la minima posibilidad de que ocurra, porque admitamoslo, Chloe no es estupida, simplemente no le gusta hacer su tarea, tambien aprovecho para decir una idea que he llegado a formular, en el mundo de Miraculous se presupone que las leyendas y mitos son los mismos que en nuestro mundo, ¿y si muchos de esos monstruos no lo fuesen en realidad?, el kitsune japones pudo ser un portador del prodigio del zorro, el minotauro un hombre excepcionalmente grande que usase el miraculous del Buey con fines malvados, y ciertos monstruos como la hidra creaciones de el del pavo real, para ir compartiendo ideas, nos leemos en el proximo que escriba.


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos lectores, aqui estamos con otra situacion de sospecha, lean lo ustedes.

 **Sospechas 4**

Wayzz miraba como el Maestro Fu seguia traduciendo la copia virtual del Grimorio, armandose de valor para formular la pregunta que le carcomia.

\- Maestro - dijo desviando el anciano casi bicentenario la mirada hacia el pequeño kwami - ¿Por que sigue pensando que Hawk Moth es Gabriel Agreste? - le pregunto meciendose la perilla el anciano hombre, como si meditase su respuesta.

\- Tras traducir las paginas dedicadas a Hawk Moth he llegado a la conclusion de que es posible que se volviese un blanco de uno de sus akumas - expuso el maestro antes de mirar hacia aquella gramola que tan utilmente le era para ocultar el cofre - Las sospechas de Ladybug son muy acertadas - anuncio respondiendo Wayzz.

\- Pero maestro en ese caso el miraculous de Chat Noir estaria en gran peligro - le contesto riendo un poco el anciano.

\- Es verdad que seria muy ironica la situacion, pero tambien supone otra cosa, si el padre de Adrien es Hawk Moth quien porte el broche del Pavo real debe de ser alguien cercano - expuso Wang Fu suspirando Wayzz.

\- Es logico maestro pero de ser asi, ¿por que no lo ha utilizado hasta ahora? - expuso el kwami negando con la cabeza su portador.

\- Desearia tener la respuesta, pero por desgracia no la tengo - le contesto volviendo ambos a sus que haceres habituales.

 **Continuara**

Saludos lectores, como pueden ver aqui traigo otra de mis sospechas, y una bastante logica sea dicho, tambien la he escrito tan pronto por la emocion del estreno de "Camaleon" en España, ahora a contestar reviews al final del chapter, tradicion personal en los fics.

 **Merline-Ainsworth: muchas gracias por el ocmentario y si tienes razon es hilarante que nadie parezca contemplar esta posibilidad, cuando esta hay, respecto a tu sospecha primero pienso en una situacion que pueda llevar a sospechar de alguien, y en caso de Luka, ¿de quien le hago sospechar?, por que no todo van a ir hacia Marinette o Adrien, todos los portadores, excepto Chloe claro esta que todo el mundo sabe que ella es Queen Bee, nos leemos.**

Muchas gracias lectores, espero leer pronto sus comentarios o ideas, nos leemos y hasta luego pecadores.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos estimados lectores, hoy me hayo aquí para mostrados mi ultima idea para este fic, disfruten.

Post data: puede hacer alusión a algunas imágenes que se filtraron hace unos días, así que quedan advertidos pues suponen riesgo de spoiler.

 **Sospechas 5**

Luka era alguien poco hablador, un bohemio en muchos sentidos, pero estúpido desde luego no, ni tampoco ciego, después de todo, ¿cuanto podría Marinette haber tardado en encontrar a Ladybug y advertirle del peligro aquel día en el que se conocieron?, y mas importante, ¿por que le había dejado que usase un Miraculous en ese instante?, para que te confiasen algo así debías conocer a la persona y sobretodo saber que era digna de confianza, pensaba el joven musico para sus adentros mientras saltaba sobre los techos de la ciudad del amor, acompañando a la superheroina del traje moteado y a su leal segundo al mando, viendo una vez mas a aquel akuma, París era ciega, pero el no, sin embargo, dejaría aquellos pensamientos para si mismo, esperando que la joven de pelo negro azabache y ojos azul cielo fuese quien le confirmase sus sospechas, respecto a Chat Noir, si se arreglase mas recordaría a otra persona que conocía y de ser el solo había un pensamiento en esos instantes, los parisinos eran mas ciegos de lo que el mismo imaginaba.

 **¿FIN?**

Por supuesto que este fic no acaba aquí, esta es solo una suposición, una idea que se me cruzo por la cabeza, una de mis lectores me pidió uno con Luka, se que no es lo que muchos esperan, pero me pareció interesante, sobretodo tras esas imágenes mostradas por Jeremy Zag hace unos días, en fin nos leemos pronto estimados lectores y hasta luego pecadores.

Post data: las imágenes que muestran "fusiones" en mi opinión es solo lo que ocurre cuando una persona usa varios Miraculous a la vez, los rasgos de dichos trajes se combinan, ahora si, hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos lectores, aquí estamos con otra sospecha, en este caso son 2 personajes, pues estamos en fiestas y lo normal es celebrarlas junto a algún ser querido, nos leemos al final.

 **Sospechas 6**

La nieve caía en la calle, mientras tanto 2 adolescentes permanecían juntos en el gran comedor de un piso, hablando tranquilamente, distinguiéndose que ambos usaban lentes.

\- ¿Alya en serio sigues con eso? - comento el varón algo disgustado – Es Navidad, ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en la identidad de Ladybug durante un minuto? - le recrimino llevándose la joven la mano a la frente.

\- Nino no lo entiendes, estoy muy cerca de descubrirlo, piensa lo durante un momento, si sabemos quien es podremos ayudarla mejor, pues podrá contactar con nosotros mas fácilmente – expuso la joven de las lentes, negando Nino.

\- A lo mejor no necesita contactar con nosotros porque ya nos ve a diario – contesto el joven mirando fijamente a los ojos de su pareja, antes de suspirar – Piensa lo, Ladybug no entregaría un a un desconocido, solo lo hará con personas de su confianza, por lo tanto es lógico pensar que ella sepa de nosotros – expuso quedándose Alya pensando.

\- Sabes que Nino, puede que tengas razón, y eso me ¡encanta! - dijo antes de saltar sobre su novio y comérselo a besos, entrando a los pocos minutos Nora con cara de pocas amigas, antes de salir el joven de una patada en el culo con marcas de labios por todo el rostro.

 **¿FIN?**

Por supuesto que no es el fin de esta historia, aquí estamos con una ligera sospecha navideña, **pensé en hacer que Tikki crease muérdago sobre ambos en un principio** , pero al final lo descarte, os estoy **regalando** una **idea** para un pequeño **One-shot** estimados lectores, aprovechadla, respecto a mis propias sospechas, tras buscar por internet encontré información sobre los nombres de los capítulos de la tercera temporada y los nuevos héroes, si resulta ser cierta, habría al menos un especial de 2 partes y deberían aparecer unos 3 nuevos héroes, no revelare mis fuentes pues tampoco confío en esta información ciegamente, en fin nos leemos lectores, **felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7, alerta de spoiler

Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos con otro capitulo de sospechas, pero antes: **Advertencia los sucesos de este chapter ocurren después del episodio de la tercera temporada Papa Garou, si no lo habéis visto puede que os encontréis con algún spoiler, todo sea dicho.**

 **Sospechas 7**

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de París, encontrándonos en un dormitorio con una cama bastante grande, platicando una pareja platicando.

\- ¿Querida ocurre algo? - pregunto el hombre, alto, de grandes manos y espalda ancha, mirando a su esposa, asiática y de mucha menos altura, resultando ligeramente difícil leer su rostro.

\- Solo pensaba en una cosa, mientras esperaba a que Chat Noir rescatase a nuestra hija en ningún momento vi a Ladybug subir aquella planta – le contesto Sabine a su esposo, pensando este también en aquello.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco creo haberla visto subir, pero claro no recuerdo lo que hice, pero lo que esta claro es que Ladybug ya estaba allí arriba cuando empezamos a caer – comento Tom pensando la pareja en alguna respuesta a aquella situación, llegando Sabine a una solución bastante desagradable como madre que era.

\- ¿Y si no vimos a Ladybug subir por que ya estaba arriba? - le comento a su marido empezando aquel hombre a atar cabos, estremeciéndose ante la respuesta.

\- Sabine dí me que estas bromeando, porque para que se diese eso la solución mas fácil seria que nuestra Marinette fuese Ladybug – le contesto mirándose el matrimonio a los ojos, miedo y orgullo se mezclaban en la mirada de ambos, antes de empezar a reír Sabine para asombro de su esposo.

\- Solo estaba bromeando, y aunque fuese así no me cabe duda de una cosa, la ciudad no podría estar en mejores manos – le contesto dedicándole una sonrisa, calmando a aquel gran hombre con un corazón aun mas grande, aunque pobre de quien lo haga enojar, sino, pregunten le a Chat Noir.

 **¿FIN?**

Por supuesto que no acaba aquí esta historia estimados lectores, pues como podéis ver aquí si que había material para una sospecha, de hecho hay para 2, pero prefiero dejar la otra para otro día, pues tengo que ponerme a otra cosa, nos leemos y hasta luego pecadores.


	8. Chapter 8

"Saludos a mis estimados lectores, aquí estoy tras mucho tiempo sin actualizar mi pensadero, pues aquí descargo las ideas sobre posibles revelaciones y todas mis locas teorías, nos leemos al final.

Riesgo spoilers de Reflekdoll, Desperada, La Marionetista 2 e Ikari Gozen.

 **Sospecha 8**

Adrien se encontraba sentado delante del monitor de su habitación, viendo una vez otra foto de Ladybug, de entre todas las chicas de París, ¿quien era la que se ocultaba tras esa mascara? Mientras Plagg comia su queso.

\- Chico en serio eres ciego, como todos en esta ciudad – le expuso el kwami arqueando el rubio una ceja, pasando aquel vídeo de el y Ladynoire, su amor se veía irresistible con ese disfraz de gatita, pero sin duda alguna debía estar cerca cuando ocurrió aquello, además estaba cuando se convirtió en Aspik, con Chat Noir nunca reía los chistes, y con el no tardo ni un segundo, recordando cuando aquella muñeca de cera intento engañarlo, su lady nunca se acercaría así a el, teniendo una revelación.

\- Ladybug tiene que tener el pelo negro y ojos azules, además debió estar en la Torre Montparnaisse cuando Alya y Nino fueron akumatizados, la única chica posible debe ser Mireille, nunca ha sido akumatizada y además no la vi cuando la madre de Kagami fue blanco de Hawk Moth – se dijo a si mismo contento ante su "acertada" deducción, mientras Plagg engullía otro trozo de queso, el chico tenia gruyer como cerebro, las ideas se le escapaban por los agujeros, cuando sonó la alerta de Akuma, resultando irónicamente toda su deducción en nada, pues justamente la chica que era su sospechosa era la villana de turno y ya estaba luchando contra Ladybug, soltando Plagg una sonora carcajada, ese chico nunca aprendería.

 **¿FIN?**

He vuelto camaradas con otra idea en mi pensadero, y como han visto a Adrien no se le da bien deducir cosas, aunque claro Marinette tampoco es que sea la mas observadora, o quizás simplemente su subconsciente se niega a aceptar que el chico al que ama es el mismo al que rechaza y rompe el corazón todo el tiempo, nos leemos en mi fic principal Miraculous arcano.


End file.
